


Drabble: Boys and Their Toys

by Cassie_grace06



Category: The Menalist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_grace06/pseuds/Cassie_grace06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for The Mentalist Kink Meme, 2012 Edition. Prompt: " When people see them together they always assume that Jane is the 'bottom' in their relationship. Jane loves proving them wrong. Cho wouldn't mind so much if only Jane wasn't so much of the 'show-not-tell' type."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Boys and Their Toys

**Author's Note:**

> This probably doesn't belong with my other Cho/Jane relationship fics, so it's basically a stand-alone brought on by that prompt. Enjoy! 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Thank you in advance for any kudos/comments. 
> 
> Warnings: Toy use, kink, Dom!Jane/sub!Cho

"Rigsby thinks your back is bothering you again."

Cho doesn't respond to the seemingly random statement, continuing to methodically stir his freshly-made coffee. He always had fantastic control, but even he was a little amazed at how steady his hands were at that moment. He'd have thought the way his nerve-endings were screaming would affect his mannerisms somehow. He was very thankful it wasn't.

"I told him not to worry, that I was sure it was a temporary thing. Or, you know, maybe not. It all depends on how you thank me for deflecting his worries."

Cho arched a silent eyebrow, turning just slightly so Jane could see his eyes. He somehow wasn't surprise to see that the curly-haired nymph had the audacity to grin. 

"Come on now, Cho. Thank me for not telling him the real reason you're sitting gingerly. Thank me for not exposing your condition."

Cho cleared his throat, trying to rid himself of the thickness there. It was a struggle just to make his voice work as he felt his face heat at Jane's bedroom tone. The tone he'd ask Jane not to use at work. 

Of course, he probably should have thought about asking him not to use more than just the tone.

"Thank you, Jane," He murmured, looking back at his coffee, trying to find his usually stable center in the caramel-colored drink.

Jane smirked, taking one quick look around to assure himself that they were mostly alone. The only person in the vicinity was James from the next office over, and, really, didn't the slight risk just make everything more fun? Anyway, James was harmless, Jane had made sure of that weeks ago. He reached out a strong yet gentle hand and cupped his fingers around Cho's chin, turning Cho's face back, forcing Kimball to look at Jane.

"You know that won't do. I want more."

Cho closed his eyes briefly, but the slight tightening of Jane's fingers on his chin had him opening them again. Jane would never hurt him, never, he knew that, but there were other ways of making Cho respond. Those he wouldn't hesitate to use.

"Thank you, Jane, for not telling Rigsby about the-" 

Cho's breathing hitched and he had to stop for a moment. Jane was a patient man and knew the silent warning had been received, so he simply waited. Getting his partner, his lover, worked up was half the fun, after all. 

"-about the plug in my ass," Cho finally was able to finish, his voice just slightly above a whisper. His gorgeous face, the face Jane so loved to kiss, was growing even warmer under Jane's touch, and Patrick was enjoying it. 

"What else, Kim?"

Cho groaned soft, shifting a little out of habit, only to freeze as the plug Jane had made him wear made itself known with the movement. 

"Thank you for letting me-"

Cho's voice froze when he saw that James was staring at him, staring at them. Cho was a strong man, a brave man, but this situation certainly didn't appear ideal in respect to his career aspirations. 

"Don't worry about him. Trust me. I have dirt on him going back three years."

Jane's soothing voice broke into Kimball's worried mind, and his dark eyes went back to his lover's blue ones. 

"Trust me, Kim. He won't say a word."

"You knew he was there."

Jane released Cho's chin at the emotion in Kimball's voice. He turned his hand so that his fingers could caress Cho's smooth cheek. 

"I did. Don't worry about him. I got this, I got you. Finish what you were saying."

Cho licked his impossibly dry lips, shivering despite himself when he tasted Jane's fingers as they stroked over Cho's mouth at the same time. Jane always seemed to know how his body was going to respond before it actually did, and usually responded just a second quicker.

"Thank you for also letting me wear the briefs that prevent my erection from showing."

"Good boy. Was that so hard?" Jane murmured tenderly, his hands sliding up into Kimball's hair. Using that light grip, he brought Kimball's mouth to his own, devouring his lover with one kiss. 

Kimball moaned, his eyes closing again, and he let himself kiss Jane back. No, he conceded silently, it wasn't that hard. Not when he knew Jane would protect him. Jane knew what he was doing. He was safe.


End file.
